Together
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: Sakura is the nerd of school. She used to be popular but her mother's death had caused her to fade off from everyone. The only ones who know her is her family and close friends. Syaoran, her personal bully, had just found out about her CLOW ability and is tasked t collect all the cards from her, but he just can't. Why can't they get the cards together? (Better summary inside)


_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS...Sadly_

_Summary: Sakura is the nerd of school. She used to be popular but her mother's death had caused her to fade off from everyone. The only ones who truly know her are Tomoyo, her family and Eriol. The fact that Syaoran bullies her daily does not help her depressing state either. She had become so accustomed to the bullies that the voices are her wake up calls, the threats are her games, and the abuse is her training of strength. So why the hell is he asking her for help?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-<strong>

_••∞••FLASHBACK••∞••_

_"Class, this is the new student I was speaking of last week, Li-san. Li-san, please tell us about yourself." The teacher said kindly. The boy nodded. He looked to be in fourth grade with Sakura. He had chestnut hair and brown eyes and his body looked to be sculpted almost perfectly. _

_"Well, I am Syaoran Li. I prefer to be called Li-san. I was born in Hong Kong, China and am here to expand my family's corp. with the help of my father, Xashi Lang." He said. His voice was low and had a few girls gasping at him. Xashi Lang was the most important and powerful businessman across Asia, Europe, and soon North America. Most businessmen are scared of him and his power but only a selected few are considered his friends. _

_"Welcome Li-san. You shall be sitting behind Kinomoto-San. Please raise your hand, Kinomoto." The teacher said. A happy hand shot up as Syaoran looked to see a beautiful girl smiling brightly at him. "I hope we can be friends, Li-san." She said sweetly. Syaoran smiled back and nodded as the teacher went on._

_••∞••DIFFERENT FLASHBACK...FAST FORWARD THREE YEARS••∞••_

_"Dad, what's wrong? You are scaring me!" Sakura asked after her father told her and Toya to sit down to talk for a while after school. _

_"Where's mom?" She asked, confusingly. _

_"Dad, what is wrong?" Toya asked. _

_"It's your mother." their father said. Sakura looked at him confusingly. _

_"S-She did not make it home from the store tonight." He said quietly. Skaura looked at him oddly. "Than where is she?" She asked. Her father continued to look down. _

_"She was r-raped." He said. Toya and Sakura's eyes went wide. _

_"How-how do you know? Is she alright? Where is she?" Toya asked worriedly as he stood. _

_"I-I know b-because h-he k-killed her after he..finished." He said. Toya sat back, staring at his father wide-eyed. Sakura froze. Her mother was raped_

_Was raped _

_Raped_

_Then killed_

_She is DEAD!_

_"NO!" She cried. Her father gave her a hug. Sakura continued to shake her head and cry into her father and brother's shoulders. _

_"No, she cant die. She is too strong" She cried hysterically. Her mother was a fighter. Not a weakling._

_"I am so sorry, Sakura." He said. Sakura spent the rest of the night crying herself to sleep._

_••∞••DIFFERENT FLASHBACK...A WEEK LATER••∞••_

_"Li-san, you want to be popular?" A boy with blonde hair asked as he approached Syaoran. Syaoran looked at him and smirked. _

_"Aren't I already?" He asked cockily. The boy laughed. _

_"Almost. In order to not become an outcast, you need to ditch your friend, Kinomoto, over there" He said, pointing to where Sakura was sitting alone. _

_"She used ot be cool, but she has been distant lately and ditched Tiffany yesterday so we need her to go." He said, referring to the queen B of the school. B in Beauty and in Bitch._

_"Is there anyway I can talk with her to see if we can still keep her?" He asked. He did not want ot ditch Sakura, she was his first friend in Japan. They have known each other for three and a half years. _

_"Dump her, or we dump you!" Another boy with black hair said from behind Syaoran. Syaoran was in a pickle. He wanted to be popular and not an outcast. Being an outcast is brutal. Especially when you freely given up popularity. '_Man,'_ he thought '_this school is fucked up_'._

_"How much time do I have?" He asked quietly. The two guys smirked and nodded at one another. _

_"Good choice, do it now!" He said. Syaoran gulped silently and got up, slowly walking toward Sakura who was sitting alone and listening to music. _

_"Kinomoto!" He yelled, causing her to jump and take the earbuds out. _

_"What's up, Syaoran?" She asked, half heartedly. _

_"Why the hell are you such a loner now? It's retarded." He snapped. Sakura looked at him shocked. _

_"What the hell Syaoran?" She asked getting up._

_"It's Li-san to you!" He yelled, causing people to look at them _

_"What? why?" She asked. _

_"Because we are done being friends. I hate you!" He screamed. Sakura could feel her eyes getting wet, and she had no idea why he was starting this. _

_"W-What?" She asked. Syaoran let out a cold chuckle. _

_"You heard me bitch. Prepare to suffer like never before, because you have been ditching the populars , you will get treated like an ex-popular. " He snapped. Sakura looked at him sadly. _

_"Syaoran, please, not you too." She whispered as tears fell as she grabbed her things and left. _

_Syaoran looked at her sadly but questionably. '_What about me too?'

_"Good job, Li-san. Mind if I call you Syaoran?" He shook his head. "Awesome, I think you will be a great leader for us. Welcome to the group." He said before hearing the bell and walking away, outside the front doors. _

'W-What have I just done?'

_••∞••FLASHBACK END••∞••_

From that day on, Syaoran had made Sakura's life hell. It was only getting ignored by Sakura until they reached high school where the peer pressure was intense with Syaoran for he was labeled a popular kid instantly and she a nerd. Now they are both fresh Seniors and ready to finish their last year here, they just need to survive each other first.

"Oi, fatty, why won't you speak? Are you a mute too?" Syaoran asked wickedly as he and his friends circled Sakura as she was about to exit the back doors from the theater to go home. When Syaoran and his friends came to her, she simply looked down, avoiding their heated gazes.

"Bitch, why the fuck would you not answer him? Li is your senpai, look up to him!" Another kid, Tsakai demanded. Sakura simply shook her head, trying to swerve around them, but another kid grabbed her and kicked the back of her knees, causing them to buckle and she fell, kneeling in front of Syaoran. Looking up to him.

'I quite like this Kinomoto-san, it shows you in your rightful place, as a servant to me!" He laughed menacingly as some kids spat out rude names to her. She had become so accustomed to this that the name calling was nothing, the abuse and physical contact was simply a routine and the way they taunted her and talked down about her was simply her daily schedule. If she wanted to, she could make a schedule of when the 'Posse' would come and get it correct every time. Too bad she would die before doing that.

"Now get her out of my sight. Whores like her disgust me!" He said coldly as two boys pulled her up and twisted her arm back, causing her face to scrunch in pain as they walked her outside before pushing her onto the hard concrete sidewalk outside of the school. Causing her to get cuts.

"Dammit" She cursed under her breath. When they were out of earshot, she got herself up and picked out her phone and dialed a number she had not dialed in a few weeks.

"Hello?" The other line answers, obviously a girl

"T-Tomoyo?" Sakura ashed quietly, used to being silent all day, everyday.

"SAKURA! I am soooo glad you called. Eriol and I are coming back tomorrow!" Tomoyo said. Sakura help in a gasp and smiled sadly.

"You have not been home in over a year. A lot has changed." She said. Tomoyo nodded, although Sakura did not see for she was on the other end of the phone.

"I know. Are you still...you know...doing it again?" She asked hesitantly. Sakura sighed and slowed her pace.

"Only when times are at it's roughest. Nothing as major or as often as when you and Sakai caught me. How is that little twerp?" She asked. Sakai was 14 when he left his two best friends, Sakura and Tomoyo. He moved to England and that was the last they heard of him. Tomoyo called Sakura the other day, saying she ran into him and they talked for hours over the phone. Tomoyo said it was possible he will be moving back home within the week of their arrival back.

"Great. As twerp-y as ever. He is planning on moving into an apartment complex next week and is going to attend our school too! Is'nt that amazing?" Tomoyo sounded high like usual.

"Yeah, amazing."Sakura said, half heartedly. She honestly was worried as to what her friends would say about her new and opposite personality. Sakai knows nothing about this new personality of hers and Tomyo does not know how bad it had gotten. She only knows about the verbal and mental abuse, not the physical or self abuse she goes through.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Eriol just sent Ruby to check in, she should be at your house when you get there. How many cards are left? I feel horrible, not being there to catch you on tape!" Tomoyo cutely whined. Sakura could not help but lightly chuckle.

"Great. I need about twelve more cards. Also, can you put Eriol on the phone, it is really important, or at least on speaker." She asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Of course, speaker you go!" She said. Sakura heard some ruffling on the other end before Eriol's soft voice answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, Eriol, I have a question, is there any others in Tomoeda who are like me? Like, a card captor?" She asked hopefully. Eriol waiting a moment

"No, there should not be, if so they are extremely rare and you need to watch your back." Eriol said. Sakura stopped and went wide eyed.

"What does that mean? And no riddles, I hate it when you do that at the most important time." Sakura said seriously. Eriol laughed.

"Alright, to be blunt, there is another person out for the cards and that means there is a family strong enough to dictate the clow cards. If they defeat a card, it becomes theirs and unless they freely give it to you, you will have an incomplete set of cards, leaving you not the true CardCaptor, but simply a...storage..sort of speak for the incomplete deck. Wait until we come tomorrow but we need to quickly change your Clow cards into Sakura cards and fast. If this person defeats you in a one on one battle with the cards, every card you use and lose with, becomes theirs." Eriol explained. Sakura pulled her phone away and looked at it.

"Dumb that down for me..." She said. She heard Eriol sigh.

"Well, make sure you collect all the cards, but if the person gets a card, it is theirs. Unless they give it to you, it will be theirs until you challenge him to a fight. But whatever card you play in the fight but lose with, meaning he won that round, the card you lost with becomes theirs. It is a risky fight, but if they get the cards, it will come to that." Eriol said. Sakura smiled. "No problem, remember, I had you AND Toya help me with hand-to-hand combat AND card training." Sakura said, remembering how Toya found out about her cards last month.

"Yeah, just be careful for the next day, or until we get back." He said. Sakura agreed.

"Bye, Sakura, see you tomorrow." Tomoyo said.

"Bye guys." She said and ended the call. "No matter what mood I am in, they always make me feel better." She said to herself but quickly stopped dead in ehr tracks. "Clow card." Was all she said as she grabbed her necklace and repeated the contract as it flew into a long stick, like a broom stick.

"FLY!" She shouted as wings appeared on here then jumped and started to fly toward the card which was a mile South, at the pools.

"Crap, it is watery." Sakura cursed. She quickly grabbed her cards and skimmed through them until she settled on wood to contain the water.

"WOODY!" She shouted as a goddess of wood started to hug the water and contain it.

"Ok, REL-AHH" She yelled as she felt a body slam into her. She looked up to see the same person as the other night pointing a sword at the water and wood mess.

"Who are you?" She asked, not able to see their face.

"None of your business." He yelled. Sakura now knew it was a guy because the sound of his voice.

"Fine. RELEASE!" She yelled as water got swallowed into the card. She heard the man curse.

"Dammit." He yelled and threw a punch at her. If Sakura was not so good at hand-to-hand combat, she woud have been out cold. She bent backwards into a bridge position before hand springing backwards and kicking his face in the process.

"Bitch!" He spat. Sakura smiled sweetly at him and ran at him, slide kicking him, causing him to fall. She thought she won until he grabbed her arm and twisted it back, causing her to grunt in pain. Syaoran and his posse had made her have a high pain tolerance level.

"Bastard." She bit as she kicked him in the crotch and push him backwards into the pool. She was about to laugh until she felt him grab her shoulder and pull her with him, causing her to fall in.

As they surfaced, they did not notice anything until they looked at each other.

"Sakura?"

"Syaoran?" They both said at once.

"YOU, are the cardcaptor?" He asked angrily. "Me? What about you? _you_ have been the stick up my ass all week?" She gaped.

"I am only following orders from my family. What about you? Your dad hardly seems like the kind to want total domination of CLOW cards." He said. "what about your mom, have not heard much about her." He asked. Sakura looked at him wide eyed.

"You seriously don't know? And I thought it was all a joke, all this time you were serious!" She mumbled to herself. Syaoran looked at he oddly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded, she simply shook her head.

"What I do and what my family does is none of your damn business. Now if you would please, fuck off!" She yelled, her hand pressed against her head where it started bleeding from falling and hitting it on the side of the pool.

"Well, all I can say is that whoever set them out in the first place was a real idiot, who sets them free in order to dictate them, I would have just placed the spell over the entire book." Syaoran bragged. Sakura sighed and started walking off.

"Sorry we are not all as perfect as the great Syaoran Li!" She flipped him off before disappearing around the corner.

Syaoran just stayed there, staring at the spot that used to hold his ex-best friend. Sakura, the silent, lonely, quiet, shy, girl was the one he was fighting for the cards? How? When did it start? How did this happen?

Also, he was shocked. That was the most words she had ever said to him since he ditched her all those years ago. She still had that fiery spirit inside of her, he was glad of that.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK?<strong>

**THIS IS MY FIRST CCS FIC SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THAT IS BECAUSE IT IS SIMPLY HERE TO SET THE STORY! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER!**

**WELL, PLEASE REVIEW TO ME AS WELL CUZ I LOOVVVEEE THOSE! WHOEVER REVIEWS WILL GET A SHOUTOUT AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER SO PLEAZZZ! :P**

**HERE IS PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO GET YOU EXCITED!**

**~PREVIEW~**

"But Toya, what am I supposed to do? He is assigned to kill me!" Sakura cried at the kitchen table next to her older brother.

"Saks, I don't know. I want to beat him to a pulp but if he is who you say he is than he has some hard core magic in his veins, I could die just threatening him. How did you guys find out again?" He asked. Sakura sighed.

"I was catching a watery and he just popped up and started pushing me away so I could not catch the card, when we fell into the water, our hoods came off and he saw me and I him. He told me he needed to catch all the cards and Eriol said whoever else contains cards needs to fight me to basically hte death ot catch all the cards. I am a freaking high school loser, he is a trained Chinese warrior on a mission. What a bunch of wonderful odds." Sakura cried. Toya sighed. This was a tough situation.

"Well, how about you take Yukito/Yue with you next time and have him give you his advise cause I honestly have no idea how to go about this." He said. Sakura nodded.

"How about you ambush him?" He suggested. Sakura scoffed. "Yeah, and than face his wrath afterward of his bullies. I get enough of that." SHe said, not thinking. Toya looked at her angrily.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you told me and dad that ended and everything was alright! Is it still going on?" Toya asked angrily. Sakura shrunk in her seat.

"Well, kinda?" She whimpered. Toya slammed his fist into the table causing it to shake.

"Dammit Sakura, who do I need to kill this time?" He asked.

"Hey, there will be no killing today!" A voice came from the door. Sakura looked at the door and almost screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL, THERE IT IS, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**ALSO, I WILL GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO THE FIRST PERSON WHO CAN GUESS WHO THE PERSON AT THE DOOR IS...**

**PEACE BITCHES,**

**~Lizzy**


End file.
